Rosebud
by staring-at-thesunset16
Summary: Love planted a rose, and the world turned sweet. - Katharine Lee Bates / Rosie has always felt lost among her sisters. She never fit in, was too different. So when Peter Pan offers to bring her to a place where she can finally belong, she gladly accepts but she learns that she can't just run away from her problems.
1. Chapter 1

**ROSEBUD**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _JULIET: O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_

 _Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

 _Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

 _And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

 _ROMEO: Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

 _JULIET: 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

 _Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

 _What's Montague? It is nor ha-_

"ROSIE? Rosie, we know you're in here!"

My peaceful reading was disturbed as I hear my sister's voice call my name. I hear footsteps coming into the library. I sigh and close my book. Standing up from my secret hiding spot behind the many book shelves, I brush off dust from my dress and make my way out. I silently close the door that leads to my little reading nook and make my way out of the maze of bookshelves. I see my sisters, Caroline and Eleanor and gave them a small smile.

"Rosie, we've been looking everywhere for you!" 11-year old Eleanor said, rushing towards me.

"Why don't you ever tell us where your secret reading place is? Why can't we go see it?" 9-year old Caroline asked, curiously.

"Well, if I tell you then it wouldn't be a secret right?" I smirked. Caroline made a face at me. I giggled. "Now, why are you in such a rush to look for me?"

"It's time, Rosie! It's time!" Caroline exclaimed. I smiled. She held my hand as we jogged to our room. As we pushed through the double doors, I was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Rosie! Where have you been?" 14 year-old Lacey asked. Her twin, Leigh ran up beside her.

"You know we can't go to the garden if one of us is missing." They both crossed their arms at the same time. _Twins._

"I'm sorry Leigh, Lacey." I patted their shoulders as I made my way to my bed.

"You were in your reading nook again weren't you?" 10 year-old Diana sat on my bed as I pulled out my sleeping gown and put my book inside the chest.

"She's always in there." Odette, 12 years old, plopped down beside her.

"Always lost in her books." Our 6th sister, Victoria, joined in on the interrogation.

"And what's wrong with that?" I challenged.

"What's wrong is that you're always so absorbed in them and you never have time for the important stuff. Like balls and boys, most especially boys." My older 17 year-old sister, Blaire exclaimed dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course that would be important to you, Blaire." I snorted.

"At least I'm not crazy and pretending to be in another world." Blaire grabbed my book and started flipping through it. _"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied? What satisfaction canst thou have to-night? The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."_ She dramatically read my book, changing voices to show different characters. "So you like romance, huh? Little Rosie wants to find love? Well, you should get your head out of the books and learn to be like the rest of us."

I glared at her. She was always saying things like this. _Why can't you be more like us? You're so weird. You just don't fit in with us, Rosie._ It was all in jest but the words still stung. I knew I was different from my sisters. Whilst they would love to go to balls each night and meet handsome princes, I would much rather stay in my nook and read my books, _pretending_ to go to balls and meeting handsome princes. The only thing we all had in common was our love for dance. Something we could not freely express since our mother died and our father forbade us from dancing. _Oh, mother. How I miss you so…_

"That's enough, Blaire." Our eldest sister, 18 year-old Giselle, cut in. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You all know Rosie's weird and you just don't want to say it to her face." Blaire scoffed. I gritted my teeth.

"Rosie's not weird, Blaire. You're just jealous because she's smarter than you." Charlotte, 15 years-old, fought back. My younger sister always defended me and I loved her for it. Blaire glared at her.

"Whatever." She gave me one last glare before walking away from my bed.

"Don't listen to her, Rosie. You're different, yes but that makes you special. You're smart and caring and sweet and that makes you, you. Don't ever feel bad about that." Giselle put her arm around me. "Now, go get changed. We have to move fast if we want to have enough time for dancing and get at least 3 hours of sleep." I smiled at her. I quickly changed out of my day dress and joined my sisters in a circle around the painting on our floor. 12 flowers representing each sister.

Giselle stepped into the center of the circle and started to step on each flower in order of our birth. When she stepped on Sophie's flower, she spun three times and a magical staircase opened up in our bedroom floor. We first discovered the secret passage when we realized that the story that our mother used to tell us when we were little was true. That a magical kingdom existed where golden flowers grew and granted wishes. That there was a place where the princesses could dance for three nights without anyone finding them. The books she left us showed the same designs that was painted on our floor. I suggested that Giselle dance in the order of our births and see what would happen. Lo and behold the magic portal opened.

This was to be our second night in the garden. Today, our father, King Randolph, was suspicious as to why our shoes were so worn out. We told him that we just had a long walk. _A very long walk._ Needless to say, he was not convinced with our lie, I could tell by the look on his face. I tried to tell my sisters that we should postpone dancing until our father wasn't suspicious of us anymore but they all shut down my idea with Blaire telling me off again. I retreated to my nook after that confrontation. _You think you're so smart, but you're not!_ I shook my head to rid these thoughts. There was no need for that in this place. We descended the stairs and slowly filed into the boat that was waiting for us. As the golden pavilion shines in the horizon, we all shared fond smiles. We exit the boat and go inside the pavilion. The golden flowers glistening in the nightlight.

"I wish we had some music, please." Sophie wished. The golden flowers opened and gold dust sprinkled around us. Instantly, music began to play. We all began to twirl and feel the music.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Charlotte exclaimed, excitedly. "I wish we were dressed like ballerinas."

Gold magic encircled each of us and transformed our dull gray sleeping gowns into beautiful, colorful tutus, each a different color. Mine was red like a rose. I smiled at the sight of my dress. With the music guiding our bodies, my sisters and I danced the night away.

* * *

 **A/N:** First chapter up! So this is the first time I'm posting here lol please be nice cause I haven't written anything in like 847823284 years lmao

So this is a Peter Pan (OUAT) fanfic because I'm actually in love with Robbie Kay (who isn't). Rosie and her sisters are based on the fairytale _The 12 Dancing Princesses,_ I mostly referred to the original Grimms version and the Barbie version _._

Please leave your comments and follow! Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"RISE AND SHINE, LADIES!" Madam Lytton, our handmaiden, greeted. Quite loudly, if I may add. A collective groan coming from all twelve of us was heard. We didn't return to our quarters until early the next morning which gave us roughly 3 hours of sleep.

"5 more minutes." I couldn't tell said it as I had my head buried in my pillow. I heard a sigh then footsteps leaving the room. I smiled and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 _I pressed my back against the tree and tried to make myself as small as possible. I heard footsteps approaching me. Holding my breath, I cautiously peeked around the tree and saw the boy I was currently hiding from. His green attire made him blend into the vast jungle. A cracking sound filled the air. I pressed myself against the tree once more. My eyes widened when I realized that I had caused the sound when I accidentally stepped on a twig. I heard the boy chuckle._

" _Love, I know you're there. You can't hide from me forever." The boy said. I didn't reply. He sighed and I heard him leave the clearing. I let out the breath I was holding in and peeked once more to make sure the coast was clear. No one in sight. I stepped out of my hiding place and smiled. I won. Or so I thought. An arm slithered around my waist as a large hand covered my mouth. I screamed and thrashed and tried to get whoever it was off of me._

" _Love! It's just me! Rosie, calm down." I calmed down once I heard the accented voice. I stopped my motions and turned around to face him. He was laughing, green eyes shining with joy. I tried to look mad but his laugh was too contagious to not join in. I giggled._

" _Looks like I win." He said while he cockily raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at him._

" _Just because you cheated." I crossed my arms._

" _It wasn't cheating. It's called being clever." He smirked. I pouted which just made him smirk more. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me to him. "Oh love, don't be mad. Have you forgotten? I never fail. You can't win against me."_

" _Like you would ever let me forget." I put my hands on his chest. "You won't even let me win a simple game of Hide and Seek."_

" _That's because, no matter where you are. I will always find you." He had a soft look in his eyes that I knew I had too. He leaned in closer. "Always." I leaned forward as well and closed my eyes. His lips brushed against min-_

 _CLANG CLANG CLANG_

* * *

I immediately sat up and covered my ears, groaning from the loud wake-up call. I rubbed my eyes and saw Madam Lytton with a pot and a wooden spoon.

"Well, now that I've got your attention, your father is waiting for you in the dining hall to have breakfast and you lot know he does not like waiting. So get your lazy bums off the bed and get dressed." She ordered before turning around and walking out of our room, heels clacking on the floor.

"That woman is so pushy." Blaire muttered, pulling off her night mask.

"You got that right." Victoria said from underneath her blanket.

"How mad do you think father will be if we don't come down for breakfast?" Eleanor asked.

"He'll probably have steam coming out of his ears." I said, rubbing my face. My sisters giggled.

"And face is going to be as red as a tomato." Odette chirped in.

"And then he's going to say 'You girls are always giving me such a headache.'" Leigh said, lowering her voice and mocking our father.

"'How are you going to be queens with attitudes like that?'" Lacey added. We all laughed.

"Okay, okay. That's enough, let's get down before any of that actually happens." Giselle said, still laughing softly.

"Yes, Giselle." The rest of us said in unison before giggling again. I loved moments like this with my sisters. Moments when I wouldn't feel so… _lost._ Giselle shook her head at us and shot us a look. We all giggled softly before changing into our day dresses. I took my book out of my chest and hid it in the folds of my skirt. We filed out of our room and into the dining hall where our father was waiting. Facing our father, we formed a single line from eldest to youngest. I stood in between Blaire and Charlotte with Giselle at the far right being the eldest and Sophie at the far left being the youngest.

"Good morning, girls." Our father said stiffly.

"Good morning, father." We replied. He gestured for us to sit and we all took our respective seats at the table. Father always sat at the head of the table, 6 of us on either side of the table. The chair in the other end of the table has been empty ever since mother passed. I stared at it longingly. We ate breakfast in silence, none of us wanting to talk unless father asks us something. _Good princesses should not speak unless asked to._ Father's voice echoed in my head as I spread butter on a piece of toast. It was something I didn't exactly agree on. I nibbled silently on my bread as I looked at the bored faces of my sisters. I took my book out of my skirt and hid it underneath the table. I started reading about the story of Romeo and Juliet. I got lost in their words of love and adoration for each other. My mind drifted off to the dream I had. It was so vivid and felt so _real._ And that boy…he was definitely something. His forest green eyes looked at me as if he was seeing my soul. If only someone would look at me with so much love outside of my dreams. If Madam Lytton hadn't woken us up so fast I could've finished the dream. I would know how his lips would have felt on mine, even if it was just a dream. I let out a sigh. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear my father calling my name until Sophie nudged me with her elbow.

"Rosalyn, may I ask why you are smiling?" My father gave me a stern look and then shook his head. Said smile fell off my face and I looked down. "Daydreaming again. You should really learn to get your head out of the clouds. There's nothing good up there."

"It's better there than here." I mumbled, softly.

"What did you say?" Father said, raising his voice slightly. I saw all my sisters turn their heads to me with frightened looks on their faces.

"Nothing, father." I played with my fingers nervously. I refused to look at him.

"I thought so. You know you should be more like your sisters." I nodded. I let my fringe fall over my face to hide my eyes brimming with tears. I could feel my sisters gaze on me but I didn't return the gaze. I focused my attention on the small pastry I was eating. _Be more like your sisters._ A single tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away before anyone could see.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Breakfast went downhill from there, with my father targeting every one of my sisters for what he called "un princess-like behavior". Eating too fast, making faces at each other from across the table, etc. You could feel the tension in the air as we ate in silence. Father wasn't always like this. He was much happier back then. He would dance and joke around but when we lost mother…everything changed. He became stricter and closed off. He focused all his time on his duties as King and forgot all about his duties as a father. We were all miserable until our butler, Francis, came through the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your Majesty but the royal cobbler is here." He said. I looked at Giselle. She had a soft look in her eyes. She had recently confessed to me that she felt some sort of attraction to Logan, the cobbler. The corners of my mouth turned up.

"The cobbler? Your shoes are worn out again? You just had them done yesterday!" Father exclaimed, looking furious.

"We took another long walk yesterday, father." Blaire explained. Father squinted his eyes at us.

"You expect me to believe that?" He yelled. His face was going slightly red.

"But we did go on a walk, father." Giselle pressed. We all nodded at him, giving our most innocent look. He glared at us for about 20 seconds before sighing and rubbing his face. He gave a lazy wave of his hand, signaling that we were free to go. We all but ran back to our room and grabbed our dancing shoes and went to meet Logan by the foyer. We saw him leaning over his cart pulling out random tools. I nudged Giselle with my elbow when I saw her staring. She looked at my smirking face and rolled her eyes.

"Giselle, you're drooling." I said and pretended to wipe the corner of her mouth. She smacked my arm.

"Shut up, Rosie." I laughed.

"LOGAN!" Sophie screamed. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"How you doing, munchkin?" He laughed at her.

"Good, we were dancing all night!" She screamed.

"SOPHIE!" My sisters and I screamed.

"WHAT?" Sophie looked at us confused.

"You can't just scream that we were dancing all night. What if someone heard us and told father?" I told her quietly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She looked apologetic. I gave her head a pat.

"So, you ladies wore out your shoes again, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at us. My thoughts went back to the boy in my dream. "Dancing in that garden of yours?" He whispered.

"Mhmm." We said in unison.

"Okay, that still creeps me out." He shook his head. He turned his gaze to Giselle. "Hi Giselle."

My sister cheeks turned red and gave him a small smile. "Hi Logan." They both held each other's gazes until Blaire interrupted.

"Well, if you two are done making googly eyes at each other then maybe we can have our shoes fixed now?" She crossed her arms and gave them a smug smirk. Giselle and Logan both blushed as the rest of us laughed.

Logan cleared his throat. "RIGHT." He said a little too loud. I snickered. "Where are those shoes?" We showed them to him. He gave out a low whistle, scratching his chin. "You really did a number on them last night. All right give them here and we'll make them look brand new." We handed him our shoes and went on with our own business. Except Giselle, she stayed beside him. _Of course._ I saw them quietly speaking to each other and stealing glances while the other wasn't looking, just like a scene in a book. I wondered when I would find someone who looked at me like Logan looked at Giselle. _I wish that boy from my dreams was real._ I sighed.

I sat down under a tree and took my book out, starting where I left off earlier. I was currently reading about how Romeo gets exiled from Verona when Sophie took a seat beside me. She stared at me as I read my book. I looked at her through my peripheral vision then returned to reading. She peeked over my shoulder and started to read along with me before looking at me again. I sighed and closed my book.

"Yes, Sophie?"

"How do you like those things? There are no pictures?" She asked innocently.

"Well, I like to use my imagination so that I can see pictures in my mind." I told her. Her eyes lit up.

"Can I try to read your book?" She jumped up and down with excitement. I glanced down and saw that I was at the part where Romeo and Juliet _consummate_ their wedding and looked back at young, innocent Sophie.

"Maybe a different book okay, Soph." I said awkwardly.

"Why?" She tried to peek at what I was reading as I tried to pull it away from her tiny hands.

"Nothing! You just might not like this book!" I stood up so that she couldn't reach my book.

"ROSIE!" She complained while I laughed at her attempts to reach me.

"GIRLS! The shoes are done!" Logan shouted at us. We ran over to his cart as he distributed our shoes back to us. My red pointe shoes looked brand new, not a single scratch.

"Thank you, Logan. You're the best." I said. I sat down on the pavement and tied on my shoes. I did a few pirouettes and a few leaps to break them in, my sisters doing the same thing.

"I bet I could do that too." Logan said confidently. He started to do a few (badly executed) pirouettes with him going too near the fountain in the middle of the foyer. We all screamed at him in warning but it was too late he tripped on his own feet and fell in the fountain. Mouths open, we stared at him stick his head out of the water before we all burst out laughing. Father would probably scold us later but this was the most laughter the castle has heard in years.

* * *

 **THIRD POV**

King Randolph watched as his daughters spun around and laughed. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart for not being able to share that happiness with them but he had to remind himself that he is King and his word is law. And right now, his daughters were breaking his law. He was suspicious of his daughters' activities at night as for the past two nights he heard footsteps coming from their bedroom then suddenly disappearing. There was also the matter of the worn out shoes. He did not believe their tall tale of taking a long walk. Shoes would not get worn out that fast by simply walking. He was curious as to where they go at night and he _will_ get answers.

"Francis," he called out to the butler. "Fetch Lieutenant Jason."

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed and left the room. A few minutes later Francis came back with Lieutenant Jason.

"Your Majesty." The young soldier bowed before the King.

"Ah, Jason. How good to see you. Sit, sit." The king gestured to the chairs. He and the soldier both sat down.

"Jason, you are aware that I have forbidden my daughters from ever dancing inside my castle right?"

"Yes, your Majesty, I am quite aware." Jason replied.

"Well, I have a problem." The king stood up. "I feel as though my daughters are betraying the trust I put in them." The soldier remained silent. "This is where you come in, young man."

"What is it you want me to do, my King."

"I want you to figure out what my daughters are doing and report back to me. I assume they will be going to wherever it is they go to tonight. I want you to follow them."

"I will do as you command, my King." The soldier obeyed. The King smiled.

"Very good and don't worry if you do your job right, you will be rewarded with something great. Now, go prepare."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **THIRD POV**

"Ready?" Giselle looked at her sisters who all nodded enthusiastically at her question, except one. Rosie looked unsure about going to the garden for the last time.

"I don't know about this. Don't you think we should save our last night because after this we can never come back." Rosie tried to reason with her sisters. The thought of the King finding out they were sneaking out to dance was lingering at the back of her mind.

"Don't be such a worry wuss, sis. Father was getting on our nerves today and I know that we all want to escape from this castle tonight." Blaire tossed her hair over her shoulder. Rosie helplessly looked around at her other sisters who didn't even glance at her. She sighed, defeated. Blaire smirked. "Do it, Giselle."

Giselle began to dance, opening up the staircase to the garden. The princesses ran down excitedly while Rosie slowly descended the stairs. From the corner of her eye, she saw something move from outside the window in their room. She looked at the window confused before dismissing it as her eyes playing tricks on her. She walked faster down the stairs to join her sisters. Little did she know that the movement coming outside the window was Lieutenant Jason. He watched the princesses open the portal and go to who knows where. Once he was sure that he would not be spotted he sprinted towards the portal before it closed, almost missing it. He carefully made his way down the stairs, making sure that he wasn't seen. He saw the princesses animatedly chatting while entering the boat. He saw the beautiful Princess Rosie looking quite down. She was answering her sisters in short sentences, obviously not in the mood to talk. _I could make her happy._ Jason thought. How was he going to get on that boat without the princesses noticing him? He internally groaned.

"I wish I was invisible." The soldier mumbled. A golden flower above him opened and gold dust fell upon his head making him invisible. Jason stared at his now invisible hand and smirked. He plucked a flower from the tree to show to the King and stuffed it in his jacket. He made his way to the boat and tried as best as he could to get on without making a scene. He was almost successful but then he accidentally bumped his leg on the seat in front of him.

Rosie was uneasy. She had this weird feeling that someone was watching them. She shook her head at her thoughts. No one could have followed them in here, right? Her thoughts returned to the movement outside her window a few minutes ago. What if… Her train of thought cut off when she felt something hit the bottom of the seat she was on. She turned around to see nothing. The princess scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and turned to her sister beside her.

"Diana, did you feel that?"

"It was nothing, Rosie. A fish just probably hit the bottom of the boat." Diana said. Rosie was unconvinced and took another look behind her to make sure there was really no one. What she didn't know was Lieutenant Jason was holding his breath staring at her. He knew she was suspicious. She slowly turned back around.

The boat eventually docked at the pavilion and the princesses excitedly ran out. Wishing for music and new tutus, they danced the night away. Jason looked at the pavilion in awe. It was completely made of gold and silver and glimmered in the night light. _So this is where they run off to huh?_ He watched the royals dance in the center of the pavilion. He watched Princess Rosie the most. She truly was the most beautiful of the 12 sisters. He was so distracted by her that he accidentally stepped on a twig. Rosie stopped dancing and turned around. She was _sure_ that she heard a crack. The other royals didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Rosie?" Victoria asked. Everyone stopped dancing and faced Rosie. Jason mentally cursed.

"I heard a twig crack. Did any of you step on anything?" They all responded no. "I think someone's here apart from us. I've had this really bad feeling that we were being watched ever since we opened the portal."

"Who could've followed-" Lacey said.

"-Us here?" Leigh finished.

"I don't know." Rosie shook her head.

"Well, I suggest we don't worry about it. It was probably some little animal or something making the noise. We should just enjoy our last night here. You're too paranoid about father finding out, Rosie. Just let loose!" Blaire shook Rosie's shoulders. The sisters dispersed, leaving Rosie to her thoughts. She stared back at where the noise came from and walked towards it. Jason moved quickly out of where he was previously standing. She sighed finding nothing but the broken twig. Maybe it was just an animal…

The sisters continued to dance until it was time for them to return back to the real world.

"I'm going to miss this place." Charlotte sighed. They all took one last look at the pavilion that had become their escape.

"It will always live in our dreams but now we have to return to where we belong." Giselle patted her shoulder. They all nodded and entered the boat again. Jason joined them making sure that he wouldn't make a noise this time. He looked at the flower in his jacket and smirked. The King will be very pleased with his work.

* * *

 **ROSIE'S POV**

My sisters and I were chatting animatedly while passing rolls and pastries. Father was not joining us for breakfast today which lifted everybody's spirits ten-fold. We were all laughing and joking around, things we could never do if Father was here. It almost felt like the good old days when mother was still with us.

"Your Highnesses," Francis entered the hall and bowed. We all looked at him. "His Majesty requests for an audience with you in the throne room." We followed him to the throne room where we saw father sitting on his throne with a young man, wearing the uniform of the royal guards, standing beside him. We formed our line in front of him before bowing.

"You might be wondering why I summoned you in here today, right?" Father said. "Well, before that I must introduce you to someone. This is Lieutenant Jason." He gestured to the man beside him. "I gave him a special mission last night which he greatly accomplished." Lieutenant Jason smirked and I got a bad feeling.

"Do you want to know what that mission was?" My sisters and I shared a worried look. "I ordered him to find out where you were sneaking off to every night." I heard a sharp intake of breath come from all of us. I knew it. I knew someone was watching us last night. It was Jason. He held his hand out to the soldier and he put one of the golden flowers from the garden in father's palm.

"Did you ladies actually think you could hide this from me?" We all tensed up. "ANSWER ME!" We jumped.

"No, father." We stuttered out. He scoffed at us.

"You must think me so lowly if you think I wouldn't find out." We all refused to look him in the eye. "There will be consequences to this but first I must reward you, lieutenant, for a job well done. I promised you something great as payment for your services. Now, choose one of my daughters to marry." Our heads shot up, eyes wide and mouths open. We kept silent as talking back would get us into more trouble. Jason smirked and looked at each of us but when he reached me his smirk got even bigger. Something about him set me off.

"Your Majesty, I choose…Princess Rosie." He said, still looking at me. I could feel my sisters look at me.

"Good choice. No prince would want to marry that one anyways." Father's words brought tears to my eyes. I blinked fast to get rid of them. "There will be a ball tonight in celebration of your betrothal. You will be married tomorrow."

* * *

 **A.N.**

Fourth chapter yay! I just want to thank over 90 of you who are reading my story I'm so thankful :') because i didn't think anyone would actually want to read this shitty story lmao also updates might get slower as i start my summer semester at university next week so please be patient with me because i wont have as much time as i had during break :-( *cries* but i will try to upload at least 2 chapters by the end of the week YAY

so again thank you for reading please leave your comments TY TY TY


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I stared at the wall in my reading nook. Dried tears streaked my face and I knew I probably looked like crap. I felt numb all over. Father dismissed us after proclaiming my upcoming _wedding._ My sisters tried to comfort me but I brushed them off and went to the library. Many thoughts floated around in my mind. Why does father hate me? Why did Jason choose me? _Why did mother have to die?_ If mother hadn't died, none of this would've ever happened. Mother was truly the only who understood me. She would defend me if my sisters teased too much. She would defend all of us from father if he was being too harsh. But now, there was no one to stop father. She taught me to love books. She told me that they could transport me to new worlds. She would share to me books about witches and wizards and princess and princes. I stood up and exited my nook. I walked around the book shelves, brushing my hand on the spines of the books. The feel of the leather-bound books against my fingertips calmed me down a bit.

"Your Highness." I hear a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw one of my ladies in waiting. She bowed. "It is time to get ready, miss." I sighed.

"Thank you for reminding me. It seems I've lost track of time." I gave her a small smile which she returned. I followed her to the wash area where I saw two other ladies in waiting inside. They stripped me of my clothes and bathed me after which, they dried and curled my hair to perfection. They put me in a light pink colored ball gown with intricate red roses all over.

"You look beautiful, miss." One of the girls said.

"You're going to be a beautiful bride." Another girl said. I hid my grimace.

"Thank you." I forced a smile.

"It's missing one more thing." I turned around and saw my sisters in ball gowns like me. They all had tiaras resting on their heads. Giselle approached me, holding my tiara. I bent down a little so that she could put it on my head. She smiled at me and fixed my hair. "There. You're perfect." Giselle gave me a hug and when we pulled apart I saw she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that this is happening to you. You're so young, Rosie. It should've been me. Maybe if I go talk to father he'll change his-"

"Giselle, stop. You know he's not going to change his mind." I gave her a sad smile. "Plus, you have Logan to worry about. He's going to be devastated if he finds out you're going to marry another man. This would've happened some time anyways. Father resents me too much. I'll be fine."

"I love you, Rosie. We'll always be here for you." She gave me another hug. I felt small arms encircle my legs and saw little Sophie hugging me. Soon, all twelve of us were hugging.

"I love you all" I said.

"We love you, too, Rosie!" They all screamed. We giggled. A knock came from the door. Madam Lytton came in.

"Ladies, it's time." She said. We nodded and followed her. She led us to the grand staircase where we would be making our entrance. We arranged ourselves in a line from youngest to eldest. Madam Lytton pulled me aside and set me behind Giselle.

"You will be entering last tonight. You are our reason for celebration after all." She told me. "You will be entering one by one as they announce your name. So, chins high and backs straight." Giselle reached behind her and gave my hand a squeeze. They started announcing our names until I was the only one left at the top of the stairs.

"Tonight, we are celebrating her betrothal to our brave Lieutenant Jason Thorne, I present to you, Her Royal Highness, Princess Rosalyn of Alunia." I took a deep breath, plastered a fake smile on my face and started to descend the stairs. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I saw Jason at the end of the staircase and I mentally rolled my eyes. When I was nearing the end, Jason held out his hand to help me. I hesitantly took it and bowed to the guests. Jason put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"You look beautiful, Princess." He whispered in my ear, giving me a chill down my spine and not the good kind.

"Thank you." I replied stiffly. He started to lead me around to different guests where he chatted and I mostly kept to myself, answering in short phrases. Jason's hands would sometimes wander too high up my dress as he would _accidentally_ graze the sides of my breasts. I would tense up and move myself away from him. At some point, he led me to a secluded part of the ballroom.

"What are we doing here? Shouldn't you be entertaining your guests?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, can't I have some alone time with my wife." He scanned my body up and down before putting his hands on my waist and pulling me close. Just like the boy in my dream, only the boy's touch was gentle and loving, Jason's was harsh and malicious.

"We're not married yet." I sneered. He glared at me then smirked.

"Oh, but we will be and you are going to be mine." He crashed his lips against mine. I tried to scream and to push him off me but he would not budge. "Stop struggling, Your Highness. This'll feel better if you stop moving around." Tears sprung into my eyes as he started to kiss down my neck. _This is not happening. I will NOT let this happen to me._ I brought my leg up and kicked him as hard as I could in the crotch. He crumpled on the ground and I ran as fast as I could. I had to get out of this place. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I tried my best to keep out of the line of sight of the guests and sneaked out to the garden. I walked over to one of the benches and sobbed my eyes out. Why did this have to happen to me? I haven't done anything wrong. Why? Why? WHY? I sobbed even harder. I know that my sisters would be looking for me any minute now but I couldn't bring myself to go back in. Suddenly, I heard the faint notes of a pipe playing from the forest in front of me. I stared into the forest attempting to see what was making the music. I looked around to see if anyone else was around. I kicked off my heels and grabbed the bottom of my gown before walking into the forest. I wandered aimlessly, trying to follow the beautiful music. The music was getting louder signaling me that I was getting closer to its origin. A few more minutes of walking and I saw the flickering of a flame and heard the sounds of whooping and hollering. I pushed past the last of the trees separating me from my destination and saw a group of boys dancing to the music around a bonfire. I hid behind a tree near the clearing. I tried to find who was playing the music. I spotted him playing the pipe at the back. His face was hidden by a multi colored cloak. I moved around to catch a glimpse of his face but only saw a part of his mouth and the pipe. Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Looks, like we have a guest boys!" The piper said. _That voice… I know it from somewhere_. The boys hollered. "Why don't you come out and play, Your Highness?" I tensed up. Did he mean me? How would he even know I was here? I hesitantly stepped out of my hiding place. The boys looked at me. The piper moved to the front of the line and pulled down his hood. He looked quite familiar. _Where have I seen him before?_

"How did you find us?" He asked me, staring at me with his intense green eyes.

"I, um, I followed the music." I stuttered. He looked shocked and confused.

"You heard it?" He held up his pipe.

"Well, why wouldn't I? I'm not deaf and that thing is pretty loud." I sassed.

"The thing about this pipe is that only certain people can hear it."

"What kind of people?"

"People who feel unloved, who feel _lost._ So tell me, princess, do you feel lost?" I was shocked by his question. I did feel lost, most especially now that I'm being forced into marriage to an absolute ass. My silence made him smirk. "A lost princess, huh? Well, what if I tell you that I can bring you to a place where you will never have to worry about anything ever again, where we can play or do whatever you want all day, where you will never have to grow up. How does that sound?"

"It-it sounds amazing. How can place like that even exist?"

"With magic, of course." He quirked an eyebrow up and smirked at me. I smiled. "So, what do you say, love? Do you want to come with me and become a lost girl?"

"You want me to run away with you? I don't even know your name." I asked. He smirked.

"Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He gave me a little bow. I smiled.

"Rosie." I held my hand out for him to shake. He took it but instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss, without breaking eye contact. I blushed a little at his actions.

"Will you come with me to Neverland then princess?" He held my hand. His hands were calloused yet soft.

"Is that what that wonderful place is called? Neverland?"

"Yes. It's in the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning." He pointed to the star in the sky. I looked up and smiled. I turned my head and saw him staring at me with a funny look on his face. He shook his head.

If I went with him, I could escape this horrible life. I could escape my father and Jason. My thoughts went to my sisters as much as I loved them, I knew that I would never belong. I looked at the boy again and saw him looking at me expectantly. I was trying to remember as to why he looked so familiar. I don't know what it is that makes me want to trust him. He seemed harmless and he was offering me the deal of a lifetime.

"So do you have an answer?"

I took one last look at the castle, which I could barely see.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A.N.**

THEY FINALLY MET THANK GOD

Sorry it took so long for them to meet. I just really wanted to build up Rosie's character and her relationship with her family before diving into Neverland. So yeah, hope you like it and there may or may not be a chapter tomorrow or on Saturday

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVE AND ALL OF THE OTHER GOOD THINGS


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Yes." I said. Peter smiled at me. "But how do we get to Neverland? You said it was in a star."

"We fly." He said as if that was the easiest thing to do. I gave him a confused look.

"Fly? Last time I checked, I don't have wings on my back. How exactly are we going to do that?" I crossed my arms.

"Just think lovely thoughts, love. They lift you up."

"That's it?" I asked.

"And a little bit of this." Peter reached into his shirt and pulled out a small vial on a string hung on his neck. The vial contained sparkly green dust. "Pixie dust. A sprinkle of this and you'll be soaring through the air." He opened the vial and poured a small amount into his palm. The dust sparkled in the night light. "Ready?" I nodded. "One more thing."

"What is it?" I was anxious to leave before someone could find me and drag me back to the castle.

"You have to believe in magic or else it's not going to work. Do you believe, princess?" Peter looked into my eyes. I was momentarily stunned by the intensity of his eyes.

"I believe." I said confidently. He smiled at me. He sprinkled the pixie dust on my head.

"Now, close your eyes and think of the happiest things." I followed his instructions and closed my eyes. I thought of books, how they smelled, how the feel of the pages felt against my fingers. I thought of dancing, how I would wear out my shoes after dancing so much, how free I felt when I did turns or leaps. I smiled and opened my eyes. I gasped as I saw that I was hovering a few feet above the ground. I let out a breathy laugh and tried to push myself higher but ended up losing my balance but before I could fall to the floor Peter's arms caught me. He pulled me close to him. I placed my hands on his chest. I blushed at our proximity.

"Easy, love. It takes some time to get the hang of it." He slowly unwove his arms around me and took my hand. He guided me through the air a few times before letting me try by myself. It was such a magical feeling. I felt so _free._ Peter took out the vial again and sprinkled some pixie dust on the boys that were dancing around the fire. They hollered as they floated off the ground. I smiled.

"My lady, may I escort you to Neverland?" Peter held his hand out to me. I gently took it.

"You may, good sir." He pulled me along with him as we soared through the air. I looked in awe at the sight of the castle getting smaller and smaller as we moved further away. My heart ached but I knew I would be much happier where I'm going. I glanced down and saw the villages below me. Everything looked so small from up here. I looked to my side and saw Peter staring at me. I smiled.

"This is amazing, Peter." I said, breathlessly. He scoffed.

"You think this is amazing? Wait until you see Neverland." He smirked. I started to feel more excited.

"Is there going to be adventure there? Like those in books?"

"There's more adventure than you could ever imagine!" He exclaimed. "Pirates and mermaids and games that we can play all day. We'll never get bored."

"That sounds wonderful. Are we almost there?"

"It's right there." He pointed at the star in front of us. I didn't realize we were so near to the stars. "Hold on tight, okay?" I nodded and held Peter's hand tighter.

As we got closer and closer to the star, there was an explosion of color all around me. Greens, reds and blues everywhere until they all mixed together to form a big bright white light, blinding me. I closed my eyes. When the brightness receded, I opened my eyes again. I blinked my eyes to clear my vision and saw the island. I could see mountains filled with trees and clear blue waters. Everything was bright and full of life. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beautiful view. We landed on the sandy shores of the beach with the rest of the boys following behind us.

"Welcome to Neverland." Peter turned to address all of us. "Follow me into camp. Memorize the path because I'll only be explaining it once." He ordered. "Rosie, stay close to me." I nodded. He started to make his way into the jungle. I pulled up the hem of my gown and started to follow him. We moved further into the jungle and after about 20 minutes of walking we made it to the camp. I saw a camp fire in the middle and other boys surrounding it. The boys were busy making knots and sharpening knives to notice that we had entered. Peter whistled to get their attention.

"LOST BOYS! Welcome your new brothers!" The other boys came over to greet the boys behind me. I saw some of them steal glances at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious in my tiara and pink ball gown that was now slightly dirtied at the hem.

"FELIX!" Peter shouted. A tall lanky boy came forward. I noticed that he had a big scar crossing his face and I was instantly intimidated. "Show the new recruits around."

"Yes, Pan. Follow me." Felix gestured for us to follow. I started to follow when Peter grabbed my hand, stopping my movements. I glanced at our entwined hands before giving him a confused look.

"You're not joining them." He said.

"Why not?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"As king of Neverland, it is obligatory for me to give personal tours of my island to guests and such a beautiful one at that." He smirked at me. I blushed. I seem to be doing that a lot around him.

"Alright, show me around then, Your Majesty." I smirked and curtsied. He smirked back at me.

"But first we need to get you out of that silly dress. As pretty as you look in it, it is not practical in this environment. Come on." He pulled my hand and guided me into a tree house. "You can sit on my bed."

"So, this is your place?" I sat on the bed and scanned the room.

"Yup." There was a desk in the corner with papers and different sized bottles scattered on it. My eyes widened when I saw that he had a bookshelf filled with books. I stood up and rushed to the shelf. I touched the spines of books I've never read before. "I've never seen any of these books before. Have you read them?"

"I've…scanned them."

"You haven't read them?" I asked.

"I haven't really found the time to, love. Busy running the island and everything." He shrugged. I looked back at the books. "But you could have them, I think you'll have more use for them."

"Really?" He nodded. I ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you." I grabbed one book about plants and started skimming through the pages. I saw pictures of different leaves and trees. I started reading about this one plant called "Dreamshade" when the book disappeared from my hands. I looked up and saw Peter holding it in his hands.

"I was reading that." I gave him a stern look.

"I know but now is not the time for reading. I was going to show you around remember?" He placed the book in its place in the shelf. He faced me and held out his hands and a pile of clothes and boots appeared in them. I gasped.

"How did you do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"There's magic here in Neverland. If you want something, you just have to think it." He handed me the clothes. "You can change here I won't look, promise." Peter put his hands over his eyes and peeked through his fingers, cheekily. I laughed. He smiled and removed his hands from his face and smiled at me. "I'm just teasing. I'll be outside. Meet me when you're done."

He left the room, leaving me to change. I reached back and undid the ribbons on my corset and slipped out of the gown. I lifted the clothes Peter gave me and saw that it was a simple dress with short sleeves made out of different patches of green and brown fabric. I put on the belt, tights and boots that came with the pile. I took the tiara off my head and stared at it. In just a few days, my life has changed dramatically. From dancing with my sisters in a secret garden to getting engaged to an ass to meeting Peter and arriving here in Neverland. I knew I was going to miss my life in the castle and my sisters but I was sick and tired of people telling me how to live and how to act. I want adventure. I don't want to read about it and I want to _live_ it. And I will.

"You done, love?" I heard Peter's voice come from behind the door. I put the tiara on top of my gown and went to the door. I opened it and saw Peter leaning against the frame. He looked me up and down and smiled. "You look good in green."

"You don't look too bad yourself." I grinned. He cocked his eyebrows, obviously surprised at my words.

"Come on, we've got a lot of island to see."

* * *

 **A.N.**

I finally got a chapter up lol so i decided that i'm going to try and post one chapter a week because of my summer semester in university i'll be pretty busy *cries* so yeah please be patient

thank you to everyone who's currently reading this story ahhh please leave your reviews and follow and fave and whatever THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU 3


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Peter was animatedly talking about the island as he showed me a new place. I could tell by the way his eyes would sparkle as he described how pixie dust grew on the highest branches of the trees and the way he would borderline start rambling information about the different plants that grew on Neverland that he loved this island. It made me smile just watching him speak. As Peter led me further through the trees, I began to feel a sense of familiarity in the jungle. Something about Neverland made me feel like I'd been here before. I racked my brain trying to find the reason. We walked out of the trees and I saw a lagoon with different rock formations.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is Mermaid Lagoon." Peter said. I turned to him with big eyes.

"Mermaids? Like actual real ones?" Peter nodded. "I've read so many stories about mermaids but I've never had the chance to see one in real life." I gushed, excitedly. I stared at the waters to see if one would show herself.

"Rosie, I have to warn you. These mermaids aren't what you think they are. They are vile, vicious murderers. I've lost a number of Lost Boys to their kind before. You will never go near this place. Am I clear?" Peter warned. How could such magical beings be so evil? Even though I didn't exactly believe Peter, I nodded. He let out a sigh. "I have one last place to show you."

We ventured into the jungle once more. That feeling of familiarity was back. I scrunched up my face at the feeling. I continued walking until I felt a hand grip my own, stopping my motions.

"Anything wrong, princess?" Peter asked. I looked up. He must have noticed the face I made.

"No, nothing. It's just…" I trailed. "It's just that, ever since we arrived on the island, I've been getting this weird feeling that I've been here before. It's almost like a dream." I placed my hand on the tree beside me and glanced at Peter. He was looking at me weirdly. His eyes were glazed over like he was lost in thought.

"Peter?" His eyes cleared and focused on me. I gave him a 'what' look.

"Sorry, love. I was just distracted by how beautiful you are." He gave me a smirk but I could tell he was lying which was a skill I learned growing up with 11 sisters who would constantly steal each other's things and lie about taking it. I shook my head, his compliment making my cheeks to blush.

"Anyways, it might just be me being odd as my sisters say." I shrug. We continued to walk in the jungle.

"Odd? How so?" Peter asked.

"They always told me that I get too engrossed in my books to think about my so called princess duties." I made quotation marks when I said "princess duties". Peter gave me a confused look. "They mean not being too fond of parties and balls." I explained, rolling my eyes.

"Ah, that is odd for a princess not to like balls." He chuckled.

"It wasn't that I didn't like them…they just weren't my cup of tea." I let out a little laugh. "The thought of standing around talking to people I'd never even met before was not enticing."

"That sounds horrible! Much too grown up." He smirked and I laughed. "So if you didn't like to socialize to death, what did you like to do?"

"Well…it might sound silly but I used to daydream a lot." I looked down at my feet in embarrassment. "I used to dream about travelling to a new world and having adventures and never having to worry about what my sisters or my father thought of me. Somewhere where I wasn't royalty, where people couldn't tell me how to act and how to talk. I think that's a reason why I loved to read so much. So I could escape my own life and be someone else even if it was just for a while." My cheeks instantly heat up as I realized that I had just rambled. "Oh, god. That was embarrassing." I hid my face in my hands to hide my blush. Peter chuckled. I felt my hands being pulled away from me. I saw Peter staring at me with a small smile on his face. He intertwined our hands.

"Don't be embarrassed. What you said just shows that you are meant to be on Neverland. Neverland is a place where people can be themselves. Where children can roam free and not have a care in the world." Peter told me. I smiled. "We can live out all those adventures you dreamed about. You can read books all day! I can even teach you how to fight and hunt." He said excitedly. "I promise that you will never have to feel lost here again. Neverland is your home now, Rosie."

 _Home._ I never truly knew what home was but here, with Peter holding my hands, with the birds chirping around us, something about this island made me feel like I _was_ home.

* * *

 **A.N.**

This is so short and kinda crappy forgive me omg but i kinda wanted to build Rosie and Peter's relationship so yeah next week's chapter should be more eventful as we're gonna fully see how Rosie fares in Neverland YAY

THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE READING IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME *sends online hugs and kisses*


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

My arms were around Peter's neck while his were around my waist. Due to our close proximity, we were forced to stare into each other's eyes. I saw Peter's eyes momentarily glance at my lips. I found myself imitating him. He began to lean in and I closed my eyes.

Now, you might be wondering how we ended up in this position. Well, it all started when Peter decided to push me off the hammock.

* * *

 _A few hours ago…_

* * *

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, trying to rouse me from my deep sleep. I groaned and swatted the hand away. Whoever was trying to wake me up sighed. I was slowly drifting back to sleep when I felt myself falling off the hammock I fell asleep on. I crashed to the floor with a scream and a grunt.

"Good morning, love." I looked up and saw Peter behind the hammock. He was wearing a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh my god, Peter! Why did you push me off the hammock?" I pushed myself off the floor and rubbed the arm I landed on.

"You weren't waking up." He said in a way that made it sound like that was the most obvious thing in the world. I gaped at him.

"Did you have to push me?" I argued, crossing my arms and giving him a glare.

"Sorry, princess, but we need to get moving. Today is a busy day." Peter started to move to the entrance of my tent. Last night, there was a celebration for the arrival of the new recruits. There was dancing all around as Peter played his flute. At some point in the night, Peter approached me and asked me to dance which I responded with a nod and a blush. After giving me the celebration, he showed me to my own tent as I apparently could not share a room with one of the Lost Boys.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"You're going to start training today." He turned back to me.

"Training?"

"Mhm, you're going to need to learn how to fight and hunt to survive on this island." He explained. I felt a bit anxious. All my life, I've been pampered and cared for by handmaids and butlers but now I'd have to learn to take care of myself. "But don't worry, you'll have the best teacher on the island. Me" I must've shown my emotions on my face as Peter immediately added. "Get dressed. I'll meet you outside." He exited the tent.

I rubbed my face and started to get ready. I removed the night gown Peter had provided me and pulled on the same green dress from yesterday. I tried to smooth down my hair which was poking out in odd angles. _Oh my god, was my hair like this when Peter was here._ I thought. I wished I had something to comb my hair with. I felt a weight in my hand. Looking down, my eyes widened as I saw a small comb. I stared at it wondering where it could've came from when I remembered that this was Neverland and that there was magic here. I passed the comb through my tangled hair and made myself look presentable. I went out of the tent and saw that Peter was leaning against the tree near my tent. He was eating an apple when he saw me. I couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked. Peter threw away the apple core and approached me.

"I got you breakfast. Eat up." He handed me an apple. I gave him a grateful smile and started to eat. I could feel Peter's gaze on me but decided to ignore it.

"So, what are we going to do first?" I asked him. I looked over to him and met his intense gaze. We said nothing as we both stared into each other's eyes. We both blinked and looked down. Peter cleared his thought and I took another bite of my apple.

"We can start with archery. Come on." He cocked his head in a gesture to for me to follow him. We walked into a clearing which had trees with big trunks. There were various bows and arrows on the floor. Peter picked up a bow and an arrow and handed them to me. I took them awkwardly and stared at him. He gave me a little smile. "Try to hold it as if you're going to shoot."

I put the bow up and held it by the grip and tried to pull back the string but found that it was very tight and resisted to my pull. I huffed and looked to Peter for help.

"Help me please?" I asked. He let out a chuckle and approached me.

"Well, first of all, your form is wrong." He told me. Peter went around to stand behind me. He placed his hands on my waist and put his foot in between mine. He used his feet to push my feet apart until he deemed it was the right distance. I could feel his breath on my neck and realized just how close our bodies were. "Now, put up the bow." I did as he said and held it up. Peter put his hands on top of mine and helped me pull back the string. He pulled it until my finger touched the edge of my jaw. "Release the string." Peter whispered in my ear which sent a shiver down my spine. I let it go and the arrow went flying through the air and hit the bulls-eye on the target placed on the tree in front of me. My eyes grew wide and I raised my eyebrows.

"And that's how you do it. Wasn't so bad, right?" Peter said. I turned to him and nodded. "Go on then. Try it yourself."

He stepped away for me and crossed his arms. I took a deep breath and attempted to imitate what Peter taught me: proper stance, pulling the string and releasing. The arrow flew but it didn't hit the bulls-eye. Actually it didn't hit the target at all. Instead, it flew into the bushes behind the tree. I frowned when I heard a suppressed laugh. I turned around and saw that Peter had his fist against his mouth in an attempt to hide his laugh.

"Peter! Don't laugh at me!" I glared at him.

He put on a faux serious face. "I'm sorry, love. You just need practice you'll get the hang of it." He encouraged. I faced the target once more and tried many, _many_ times to hit the target in which I failed at doing. I was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. I groaned and put another arrow in and aimed. I calmed myself down before releasing and to my shock… it hit the target. I stared at the arrow sticking out from the bottom left corner. It wasn't a bulls-eye but at least it was a start. My face broke out into a giant smile.

"OH MY GOD PETER! DID YOU SEE THAT? I HIT THE TARGET!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You did amazing, love." He said, still laughing. I pulled back a little to see his face. His eyes were sparkling with joy and he had a smile on his face.

* * *

 _Present time…_

* * *

And that is how I found myself in Peter's arms, leaning in to kiss him. Our lips were only inches away, just a little more…

"PAN!"

I jumped when I heard the voice scream out. Peter chuckled. I saw Felix emerge from the trees. He stopped short when he saw us. Peter and I looked at each other before separating and looking at anywhere but each other.

"What is it, Felix?" Peter asked a little too harshly.

"It's about the boy." Felix gave him a knowing look. _What boy?_ I thought. Peter took in a sharp breath. He turned to me.

"Rosie, I'm going to need you to go back to the tent while I talk to Felix, okay? I'll come for you later." He told me. I nodded and turned around to make my way back. I looked back and saw Peter and Felix speaking intently with Peter looking furious. _I wonder what he's hiding…_


End file.
